Não Sei Me Explicar
by Elizabeth Bathoury Black
Summary: Shido não sabia se explicar em relação a Bado. [BadoShido] [yaoi] [twincest] Presente de aniversário para a mana Angel!


**N.A.: Essa fic aqui foi feita de encomenda para uma pessoa muito especial na minha vida.**

**Angel, você é minha mana querida; não sei como é que seriam as tardes no MSN sem suas paisagens, sem nossas loucuras, nossas pervices e nossos chats! Parabéns, mana, e que venham outros mil aniversários pela frente! Love you! Ah, e pardon não ter conseguido escrever uma fic melhor...**

**AVISO AOS NAVEGANTES: Esta fic contem YAOI, ou seja, homem X homem, e TWINCEST, ou seja gêmeo X gêmeo. Acha isso errado? Acha isso nojento? A porta da rua é serventia da casa!**

**-------------------------------------------------------------**

**Não Sei Explicar**

Shido não sabia se explicar.

Havia muitas coisas que ele nunca explicara direito, mas, que, de algum modo, sempre tinham tinham permanecido subentendidas no seu jeito de ser: o quanto venerava a Srta. Hilda, o quanto admirava seu companheiro, Siegfried, o quanto amava Asgard e como seria capaz de morrer por sua terra.

Mas havia algo, algo maior ainda, que, sem explicação, tomava os seus dias e noites num confuso arrebatamento.

Shido não sabia se explicar em relação a Bado.

Não é que houvesse muita coisa pra explicar, veja bem. Bado era uma criatura tão naturalmente enigmática, tão incógnita nos seus pensamentos e ações repentinos, que acabava por ser inexplicável.

O que Shido não sabia explicar, na verdade, eram seus sentimentos por Bado.

Bado entrara na sua vida com a graciosidade de um furacão. Arrastara consigo, naquela entrada furiosa, todos os conceitos de Shido sobre sua força, sua capacidade e a vida que levava, fazendo tudo rodar num turbilhão e virar do avesso. Ele instituíra o hábito de olhar por cima do ombro, de se sentir observado o tempo todo, de temer a própria sombra — literalmente —, e de sofrer de insônia.

Bado, com sua mera presença disfarçada de ausência constante, trouxera mudanças e tremores.

Mas o que Shido realmente não sabia explicar era como gostava de Bado.

No início, pensou que fosse coisa do sangue. Afinal, era o mesmo sangue, do mesmo jeito, que corria nas veias do seu gêmeo desconhecido. O que mais poderia ser, além disso? Eram irmãos, e Shido fora ensinado a nunca esquecer aquele que fora abandonado para que ele pudesse viver.

Mas, aos poucos, foi percebendo que era algo muito mais complexo que simplesmente um bando de genes.

Ele não sabia explicar, mas, de alguma forma torta que ele não entendia, começara a amar aquela sombra cheia de desejos de vingança. Desejava saber como ele era, desejava fitar seus olhos ardentes, uma vez que fosse; desejava sentir o calor dos braços dele envolvendo-o. Queria Bado de um jeito estranho. De um jeito que não queria mais ninguém.

E, quando encarou seu rosto hesitante pela primeira vez, soube que poderia dar a vida por ele sem temor algum.

Mas fora Bado quem dera a vida por si.

Ao contrário do que Shido podia imaginar, levando suas expectativas por terra, Bado não se vingara do abandono. Não conseguira atacá-lo. Ele tomara seu corpo inerte nos braços e o carregara até onde conseguira agüentar, até o lugar onde ele próprio tombaria, sem forças. Morrera sendo o irmão que Shido não tinha sido.

Viveram de novo. A mão de Hilda resgatou a todos, eles junto, do desalento da morte sem motivo. Shido teve a oportunidade de sentir os braços do gêmeo em volta de si, e ouvir sua voz num murmúrio de perdão.

Bado gostava de Shido. E Shido também não sabia explicar, mas aquela certeza acendia nele terrores de garoto inexperiente.

Tremia todo quando Bado o encarava nos olhos e sentia o coração disparar como um cavalo alucinado quando ouvi a voz dele — uma voz tão idêntica que parecia ser outra manifestação do que era.

Conversava normalmente com os outros Guerreiros Deuses, na medida do possível (nada o faria conversar com Alberich do mesmo jeito que anteriormente), mas, quando sentia o cosmo inflamado do irmão, sua eloqüência se transformava em um jorro de palavras desconexas, saindo atabalhoadamente para se perderem sem rumo.

Olhava por cima do ombro, sentia-se observado o tempo todo, temia a própria sombra — literalmente —, e suas noites de insônia se converteram numa espécie de ardor febril que o consumia noite após noite com os olhos escancarados.

E foi de tanto se sentir observado e temer aquele sentimento irracional que Shido passou a observar tudo ao seu redor com afinco. E notou o que menos desejaria notar.

Havia alguns sinais inquietantes em relação ao seu irmão.

Após alguns períodos de investigação, concluiu que Bado sumia por longos períodos em que ninguém era capaz de dizer o que andara fazendo, embora o mesmo jurasse que só passeava por Asgard. Shido ficou ainda mais inquieto quando percebeu que esses períodos coincidiam com os períodos em que ele próprio ficava sozinho.

Shido acabou percebendo também que, quando estavam juntos, Bado simplesmente não desgrudava os olhos dele. Durante as refeições, não prestava atenção no que estava comendo, o olhar fixo do outro lado da mesa — e o garfo esbarrava em seu queixo, sem encontrar a boca. Nos treinamentos, enquanto Shido e se desviava habilmente dos chutes bailarinos de Mime e arriscava um olhar para o irmão, de repente, ele estava voando — atingido por um Martelo Mjolnir de Thor que podia perfeitamente ter sido evitado.

Além disso, Bado tinha uma faculdade fenomenal de desaparecer. Havia horas em que estava do seu lado, e, no instante seguinte, sumia sem que ele nem visse como. Vivia dando sustos em todo mundo, andando com passos sem som pelo Valhalla, surgindo do nada e sumindo do nada.

Foram pequenos indícios como esses que deram a Shido a certeza de que Bado retomara seu velho hábito de segui-lo.

Shido não sabia explicar, mas aquilo o deixava ansioso e em estado fremente de excitação.

E foi por não suportar esse estado que Shido esperou até uma tarde em que se viu sozinho em seu quarto para falar com as paredes:

— Sei que está aí, Bado. Apareça.

Como se as palavras de Shido tivessem o poder de materializá-lo, Bado surgiu do mesmo nada do qual fazia parte. Tinha um sorriso torto no rosto.

— Você sempre percebe quando eu te sigo ou é só impressão minha?

— Precisa de mais discrição da próxima vez — comentou Shido, sentindo seu coração se remexer de um jeito estranho.

Bado riu e se aproximou um pouco. Parou em frente ao irmão, e os dois gêmeos ficaram se encarando por algum tempo, como se não houvessem palavras conhecidas para explicar tudo aquilo que sentiam.

Foi Shido que, sem suportar aquele silêncio que significava o nada, disse primeiro:

— Por que começou a me seguir de novo? Voltou aos seus objetivos de ser a Estrela Zeta?

Bado sacudiu a cabeça veementemente.

— Eu já sou. Eu e você somos.

— Então por que me segue?

— Eu… eu… ah…

Ficou alguns momentos tentando acertar as falas, até perceber que não havia fala que se encaixasse. Então, sem encarar Shido, observando o chão como se ele guardasse todos os segredos do mundo, disse:

— Não sei explicar… Mas te amo.

Shido não sabia explicar o que havia entre ele e Bado. Ele não sabia explicar como começara, e como existia; não sabia explicar como seus lábios se uniram naquela tarde e caíram nos braços um do outro como se jamais fossem deixar o destino separá-los. Nunca soube explicar porque a vida os separara para os juntar, e porque os juntara daquela maneira tão estranha.

Só sabia explicar uma coisa: o amava.

-------------------------------------------------------------

**N.A.: E assim termina mais uma das tosquices românticas da Lizzy. Para ameaças à minha vida, botão azul!**

**Leu? Gostou? Deixe uma review!**


End file.
